paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall's Mansion: Dark Moon (Series)
Marshall's Mansion: Dark Moon is a fanon serie from the videogame that got released for the Nintendo 3DS. *Premiere Date: January 24th Episode 1 The Dark Moon disappears. One night on Evershade Valley, Ryder was investigating studies of the ghosts from that valley until someone unknown destroys up the Dark Moon and sparcing it's pieces into all the valley and an eerie fog, the ghosts start to become agressive and destroy Ryder's lab. Meanwhile on Marshall's House, Marhsall is fall sleep with the TV on until the TV recives a static signal making Marshall awake and confused, but when Marshall tries to turn of the TV Ryder appears on the screen and Marshall frightens. *Ryder: Marshall, I need your help! *Marshall: What happened? *Ryder: The ghosts from Evershade Valley become hostile! *Marshall: I'm fired up! *Ryder: I'm preparing the Pixelator *Marshall: Are you preparing....what? *Ryder: Don't move..... here we go! *Marshall: Whoa... The Pixelator sends Marshall from his house to Evershade Valley. *Ryder: glad to see you Marshall, so time ago that I didn't see you. *Marshall: Me too. *Ryder: Well in fact, see that screen with a moon? *Marshall: Yes *Ryder: Well, that moon is the Dark Moon, it makes pacifier to the ghosts. *Marshall: Ghosts? *Ryder: Yes, the ghosts from Evershade Valley but for unknown reason the ghost become hostile and when I escaped it was gone!, but I found a Dark Moon piece on the path. *Marshall: Well, good job Ryder! *Ryder: Now, I need that you investigate all the 5 mansions from Evershade Valley. *Marshall: Ready for, ruff, ruff, rescue!.... what a minute, 5 mansion? *Ryder: Yes Marshall. But don't worry I have some of my creations that can help you. *Marshall: Ok. *Ryder: Well, take this Dual Screen but you can call it the DS, with that I can call you for know that you're ok. Let me just making a phone test. Marshall's DS starts to receiving the test. *Marshall: Everything ok Ryder!. *Ryder: Also takes this Polterbust 7000, you may need it for capture ghosts. *Marshall: I'll do my best and forget the rest. *Ryder: All Right Marshall!, know I'm gonna sent you to the Gloomy Manor, the neariest mansion from here. Episode 2 A Ghostly Adventure *Ryder: Well Marshall, are you ready? *Marshall: Yes Ryder!, I'm all ready. *Ryder: Ok Marshall, preparing the Pixelator, don't move. Ryder's Pixelator transports Marshall to the Gloomy Manor. *Marshall: This is a big mansion... well anyway let's do some jobs. Suddenly, when Marshall enter to the mansion he saw 2 ghosts making a mischief with green bulb, then Marshall's DS starts to sound. *Ryder: Marshall, did you see that green bulb which those ghost playing? *Marshall: Yes? *Ryder: That bulb is from the Polterbust!, you must get it, hurry! *Marshall: Don't Worry Ryder! *Marshall: Whoa!, what's this?... that's a Dark Moon piece, I better get it for Ryder. After Marshall see those ghosts again, they put the bulb on the top from the clock. *Marshall: I wonder where can be that bulb... Oh, there it is. Marshall gets the bulb and connect it to the Polterbust. Marshall's DS starts to sound again. *Ryder: Marshall, Great Job!, now with that bulb you can flash very strong your flashlight for stun those ghosts and capture them easily. *Marshall: Thanks Ryder. *Ryder: I need you to my lab. *Marshall: I'm on it! But when Marshall was heading to the exit, the door was locked. *Marshall: What? The door locked? And he sees behind of him the 2 ghosts trying to attack him. *Marshall: Ah!, must stun them. And Marshall for lucky he stuns them and capture them into the polterbust and the DS sounds. *Ryder: Marshall, are you okay? *Marshall: Yes. *Ryder: Thank heavens!, i'm preparing the pixelator. *Marshall: Ok. The Pixelator transports Marshall to Ryder's lab. *Ryder: Well Done Marshall for capture those ghosts. *Marshall: Thanks Ryder! *Ryder: Now let's put them on a special room. Well Marshall, did you find something else? *Marshall: Yes, I found this. *Ryder: Excellent Marshall, you found the next piece from the Dark Moon! *Marshall: That's what I do. *Ryder: Well, the next dark moon piece is on the Haunted Towers, but before let's just take a rest from this adventure. *Marshall: Yes, it sure was very exhausted. Episode 3 A Job for a Pup *Ryder: Well Marshall, ready for your next mission? *Marshall: Yes I am Ryder. *Ryder: Well I need you to make the water current working. *Marshall: OK *Ryder: Do it safe and sound. Marshall goes to the haunted towers. *Marshall: (Gulp) This mansion is more scary that I thought. But that won't affect me. Marshall goes into the mansion and investigates to work again the water current. *Marshall: Oh! there it is, the faucet is close, must open it. After doing it, the mansion starts to working again. *Marshall: Yay, I did it! Marshall's DS starts to ring. *Ryder: Great Job Marshall!, now stay here i'm pixelator. *Marshall: Okay. Suddenly the water current doesn't work. *Marshall: What?, What's going on here? Then a big ghost appears from the pipe. *Marshall: Whoa, you're so big!, but not for the Polterbust 7000. Marshall captures the ghost for avoiding that it can't jamming the current again. *Marshall: Well, that's it! The Pixelator transports Marshall back to Ryder's lab. *Ryder: Well Marshall, did you find something else? *Marshall: Yes, I find the ghost who caused the water current not working. *Ryder: Well Done!, now let's put it to the ghost room which will not cause any trouble. *Marshall: It was so hard capture it. *Ryder: I think so. Just rest right now, you deserve it. Episode 4 Graveyard Shift *Ryder: Ok Marshall, for this time you must to bring me back Sarah. *Marshall: Why? *Ryder: I tell her that investigate the graveyard but I think the ghosts might capture her. So you must go for her. *Marshall: Ok... wait, graveyard? *Ryder: You're scared of graveyards, right? *Marshall: Yes *Ryder: Me too but this is important. *Marshall: Ok *Ryder: Hold Steady! The Pixelator transports Marshall to the graveyard. *Marshall: Ok, so this is the graveyard. Very Spooky. Marshall's DS starts to ring... *Ryder: Marshall, see that door from there? *Marshall: Yep. *Ryder: I need you for investigate it, I think that there's ghost activity. *Marshall: Ok. Marshall Closes up the DS and goes directly to the door. But when he enters he found Sarah trapped in a painting. *Marshall: What?, Oh no! what I gotta do?. Oh yes, I can use the dark light device. Marshall uses the dark light device and free Sarah. *Sarah: Ah!, were am I? *Marshall: You're in a crypt. *Sarah: But how did get here? Marshall's DS starts to ring again. *Ryder: Marshall, is that Sarah?, How did she get trapped on that painting?, well you need to take her to an old pixelator which will take her to my lab. *Marshall: Ok, come on Sarah! *Sarah: Ok. But Marshall and Sarah get surprised by a boo, but Marshall captures it thanks to the Polterbust 7000. *Marshall: Phew!, let's keep going. While Marshall and Sarah come out from the crypt they get surrounded by three female ghosts. It was hard that it was, but Marshall could luckily capture them and the DS rings. *Ryder: Great Job Marshall!, you capture the three sisters, know go to the old pixelator for take Sarah to the lab. *Marshall: Ok. Marshall leads Sarah to the old pixelator and Sarah goes away to Ryder's Lab, same as Marshall. *Ryder: Gee Marshall, this was a big mission and besides, you rescue Sarah and capture the three sisters, it's shame that they must go to the ghost cam but it's for their own good. Which reminds me, I located your next mission the next Dark Moon piece, but now, just go for a snack. Episode 5 Tree Topping *Ryder: Say Marshall, I located the next dark moon piece. *Marshall: Were is it? *Ryder: At the 4th floor. *Marshall: What, 4th floor!? *Ryder: Yep Marshall and it's worth to get the dark moon piece. *Marhsall: Ok. *Ryder: Hold On! The Pixelator transports Marshall at the begining of the stairs. *Marshall: Whoa!, this is a lot of stairs. Suddenly a ghost surprises him and goes away. *Marshall: I can't let it take the dark moon piece. While Marshall was walking on the stairs he gets stopped by a bunch of ghosts during it's path, it took already 1 hour, finally he go up to the top of the stairs. *Marshall: Hey, that's the dark moon piece. But the escalators which Marshall was walking for get the dark moon piece, get alive and makes Marshall surprised but when he has the rope whichi it has the escalator, he pulls it and the escalators released the ghost and Marshall captures it and gets the dark moon piece. And the DS rings. *Ryder: Marshall, are you ok? *Marshall: Yes. *Ryder: that was a big battle hold on! Marshall gets back safely to Ryder's Lab. *Ryder: Gee Marshall!, that it was a big battle, and did you get the dark moon piece? *Marshall: Yes, there you go. *Ryder: Great Marshall and a part of the fog has been cleared. Now I need you later to go to the Old Clockworks. *Marshall: Ok. *Ryder: Before you go, get a water drink. Episode 6 Piece at Last *Ryder: Now Marshall, for this time you must to the Old Clockworks for get the last for a door. *Marshall: Ok *Ryder: Hold your head! Marshall goes directly to Old Clockworks To Be Continued... *Marshall's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Fanon Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Series